Big Brother: Vampire Diaries Style
by Juliet Salvatore
Summary: How would the Vampire Diaries characters react if they were placed in the Big Brother comeptition? Alliances will be formed, Enemies will be made, Big Brother will be watching!
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may or may not know, Australian Big Brother has just finished, (Congrats to Ben winner of big brother Australia 2012!) and it got me wondering, what would the characters of the Vampire Diaries be like if they were in the Big Brother house? I would interested in writing this story, so please let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading. I also need to decide which 16 characters should enter the house, so far I have the obvious ones,

-Stefan

-Elena

-Damon

-Caroline

-Klaus

-Elijah

-Bonnie

-Jeremy

-Matt

-Taylor

-Rebekah

Who else should make the top 16? Please let me know what you think, all I need is the confidence to write the story.


	2. Indroducing the housemates

**Thanks for the Reviews, they were really encouraging! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, i just wanted to get the boring meet and greet stuff out of the way. Hope you enjoy the story.**

_Juliet: Hello, and Welcome to Big Brother! My name is Juliet and I will be your host for this series. Our 16 housemates will be brought into the house with absolutely no contact with the outside world, and only each other for company. Over the course of the season housemates will nominate, and housemates will be evicted until only one remains. And it all starts… right now, Let's bring out our first housemate, Niklaus! (Niklaus enters the stage, grinning broadly)_

_Klaus: Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, (kisses Juliet on both cheeks) lovely to meet you sweetheart_

_Juliet: Lovely to meet you to Niklaus_

_Klaus: Please, call me Klaus. _

_Juliet: Alright Klaus now we want to get this show underway so I won't hold you long but I would like to know, what are your hopes for big brother?_

_Klaus: Well, I wanna win you know? That's the aim of the game, and I think anyone who says that they care if they win is just either kidding themselves or plain out lying to be honest. _

_Juliet: So are you going in there with a strategy?_

_Klaus: My strategy, as it always is, is to form an army of loyal followers and then use them to eliminate the competition. It's a pretty solid strategy and it works about 94%of the time._

_Juliet: ….Alright then, that was our first housemate, Let's hear it for KLAUS! _

Our first housemate now entering the backyard of the big brother house, and investigating his new environment.

Klaus: Hello? Anybody home? Oh, alright then I'm all on my lonesome. AHHHHH, we have a pizza oven. (Klaus moves closer to the pizza oven to get a closer look and stick his head in. The big brother backyard is a large open area complete with grass, daybeds, and a swimming pool.)

_Juliet: Now, with our first housemate having entered the house, it is time to bring in a second housemate. So join me welcoming our first female housemate…. ELENA! (Elena walks onto the stage, grinning and waving.)_

_Elena: Hey! (Hugs Juliet, excitedly)_

_Juliet: Great to see you Elena._

_Elena: Thank you! It's so nice to be here_

_Juliet: How are you feeling about leaving the outside world in exchange for the Big Brother House this evening? _

_Elena: A little nervous, I guess. But I'm trying to remain positive, and just hope for the best._

_Juliet: Fair enough, now are you planning and maybe using a strategy to help you make it the final?_

_Elena: erm… No? No, I just think that if I go in there and be myself then hopefully I'll be able to gain a friend or two while I'm in there. I believe that a good support group of friends in necessary for survival. _

_Juliet: Sounds like a plan. This is Elena housemate number two about to enter the house let's wish her luck folks!_

_Elena: Thank you! Bye guys! _

Elena has been led into a middle sized room located in the east wing of the house. The housemates will soon come to know this room as, the chat room. This room is currently locked to the rest of the house. She finds 4 glasses of champagne on a side table and takes one before making her way to sit on the long white sofa that sits at the side of the room. Elena is silent as she sips on her champagne and silently awaits further instructions from Big Brother.

_Juliet: So far, so good we now have one male and one female housemate in the house. While Klaus is moving around his new home, he can explore all rooms in the house including kitchen, bathroom, lounge room, bedroom etc, however there are still two rooms that remain off limits to him and they the Diary room and the chartroom. Meaning that he is yet to meet another housemate, and he's probably feeling a little bit lonely so we should in another housemate to keep him company. Please welcome Stefan to the show! (Stefan wonders on, with a slight wave and nervous smile)Welcome Stefan. Now you are about to be let into the house, do you have any hopes as to how you want your time in the house to turn out._

_Stefan: I really just, want to get in there and get to know the other housemates, and hopefully just have a good experience in there. I don't really care about winning this thing I just want to stay in there for as long as possible but..er…yeah.. I don't know, we'll see…I guess._

_Juliet: Right, I heard a rumour that you were going into the house to find love, is there any truth to this?_

_Stefan: Well…I don't know I mean I guess I would be open it if it happens, you know? But I'm not specifically going in for that purpose. (Juliet looks disbelieving)…What?_

_Juliet: Would you lie to me Stefan?_

_Stefan: Erm…No…Of course I wouldn't Juliet! _

_Juliet: Alright then, one final question, any strategy for the game?_

_Stefan: I have no idea what I'm going to do; I'll let you know when I do._

_Juliet: Make sure you do. Let's hear it for STEFAN!_

Stefan enters the Big Brother house via the backyard just as Klaus did, he looks around a little before Klaus who has now moved into the lounge room spys him through the window and goes out to greet him.

Klaus: Good 'ay mate, the name's Klaus. (Offers out a hand)

Stefan: Stefan Salvatore (Shakes hands with Klaus.)

Klaus: I think you'll like it here Stefan. It's quite a snazzy little house they've got here.

Klaus continues to give Stefan a tour of the house, pointing out the highlights including the pizza oven. They inspect it closely bending over to look inside.

Klaus: I've been curious, do you think this means that we have to cook for ourselves. Cause I've come to learn that I can't be trusted in the kitchen.

Stefan: Don't worry Klaus, I won't let you starve. We'll think of something.

Klaus: (looks at his new friend inquisitively,)… thanks mate.

_Juliet: I think those too are bonding quite nicely don't you? We'll give them a moment to get to know each other while I introduce the next housemate… Bonnie! (Bonnie enters, and waves)_

_Bonnie: Hey! _

_Juliet: Bonnie Welcome to the show. I have been given to understand that you are quite a talent in the field of magic. _

_Bonnie: Yeah, it's mainly like, card tricks and stuff like that. Just a few little party gigs to pretty up a crowd, and turn a few heads._

_Juliet: So will you be using these abilities to turns the odds more in your favour?_

_Bonnie: If you think it will work, I'll give it a shot.(giggles) I'm willing to try anything. _

_Juliet: Let's wish our fourth housemate Bonnie some luck as she leaves for the house! _

Bonnie enters the chat room and is immediately notice by Elena, still sitting on the couch.

Elena: Hey! (Puts down, her glass and gets off the couch to hug Bonnie.)

Bonnie: Hey! I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you.

Elena: Elena. Do you want some champagne? (Indicates the table of Champagne glasses)

Bonnie: Champagne sounds great.

Elena picks up a fresh glass and passes it to her newest housemate.

Elena: I'm glad you've showed up, I was starting to get a little lonely being here by myself.

Bonnie: Have you been in this room the entire time?

Elena: yeah, we can't get out. I've already tried and the door to the rest of the house is locked for some reason.

Bonnie: That's weird.

Bonnie doesn't seem to immediately trust her new company, instead opting to try the door for herself, only to find that it is in fact locked.

Elena: Yeah, see I told you they're not letting us out just yet.

_Juliet: hmmmm, she's not going to be easily fooled that Bonnie, but something tells me that Big Brother is up to the task. Now while the girls have been trying to plan an escape route, the boys have been making small talk and I have even heard a few laughs coming from the kitchen where the pair have been trying to scavenge for any bits of food they can find, which by the way is none. We wouldn't want them to get to comfortable so let's add another housemate into the mix. Our fifth housemate is our youngest, so he is going to need a lot of support so let's raise our voices for Jeremy! (Jeremy walks on keeping his hands in the pockets of his hoody.) _

_Jeremy: Hey guys._

_Juliet: Jeremy, are you nervous about entering the house knowing that you will be considerably younger than your fellow housemates? _

_Jeremy: No, What's the worst that could happen?_

_Juliet: Well, I don't know, they might pick on you. _

_Jeremy: I'd like to see them try. _

_Juliet: Such confidence. Are you planning to use a strategy to stay in the game?_

_Jeremy: I'm stronger then I look, my only strategy to keep on fighting. _

_Juliet: Good luck with that. Once again let's raise our voices for Jeremy as he prepares to enter the house. _

Jeremy enters the Big Brother house through the entrance gate in the backyard and looks around finding no one. He walks across the lawn and into the house, observing the scenery as he goes. The lounge room is the first room he comes across, and Jeremy looks the room over once before moving on into the next room, the kitchen. The kitchen is the largest room in the house, half of it being dedicated to kitchen appliances and the cooking area, the other half acting as a dining area. Klaus and Stefan have relocated to this room in search of scrapes of food, though they are yet to find any. Klaus sits in a dining room chair watching while Stefan is standing on a chair, attempting the reach the top of the high cabinet. The boys are yet to realise that there is no food in the house at this point. Jeremy knocks timidly at the wall, this gets the attention of the other boys. Stefan turns awkwardly in the chair hand still raised in the air, upon seeing Jeremy he jumps off the chair and offers Jeremy his hand.

Stefan: Stefan

Jeremy: (Shakes Stefan's hand) Jeremy Gilbert

Stefan: Nice to meet you.

Klaus: (waves in Jeremy's direction) Yeah and I'm Klaus by the way

Jeremy: er, yeah hey (waves back at Klaus)

Stefan: So, unfortunately it doesn't look like there is any food in this kitchen,

Klaus: Shame

Stefan: Yeah, so maybe we should head back outside, I mean it's likely that more housemates will be coming.

Jeremy: yeah, that sounds good to me lead the way.

Stefan proceeds to lead the group back into the yard where they each take a daybed to lie while they wait.

_Juliet: So, now we have three boy and two girls in the house which means it's time to introduce our next female housemate, who is a self-proclaimed, insecure-neurotic-control-freak-on-crack, Caroline! (Caroline walks on beaming, and hugs Juliet)_

_Caroline: hey Jules, great to see you. _

_Juliet: It's great to have you here Caroline, now do you think it's going to be hard to have absolutely no contact with the outside world while you're in the house?_

_Caroline: Probably, that would be my hardest challenge for me. I like being in the loop. Surviving without the Kardashians might be difficult for me. _

_Juliet: What do you think your role in the house will be?_

_Caroline: Well I have been known to be a bit of an honesty police women, so I can imagine myself being the person that tells other people when they're acting really annoying or you know stuff like that. I like to think of myself as the older sister type figure…maybe. I might also fill in for the gossip magazines that will no longer be in our lives. I'm going to miss People Magazine. _

_Juliet: I'm sure the other housemates will love that._

_Caroline: No, probably not but too bad, I'm going to do it anyway! _

_Juliet: Alright, so what's going to be your strategy to stay in the house?_

_Caroline: Well, I've actually been thinking about it and I think a good strategy would be to nominate the people that don't make me happy in the house. If I just surround myself with people that make me happy then I will be happy and energetic in the house, and that will make other people happy, etc the cycle continues. _

_Juliet: Indeed, happiness is infectious and we are all very happy that you will be joining our other housemates… right now. Let's hear it for Caroline!_

_Caroline: Wish me luck guys!_

Caroline enters into the chat room and smiles at Bonnie and Elena, who both go to greet her.

Caroline: Hi, (Hugs Elena, a then Bonnie)

Elena: I'm Elena

Caroline: Caroline

Bonnie: Bonnie

Caroline: Caroline, are these drinks for us? (Motions at the champagne glasses)

Elena: Yeah, help yourself

Caroline picks up a glass, taking a sip, and then raising it into the air.

Caroline: I would like to propose a toast. (The other two girls raise their glasses, coping her movement) To whatever is going to happen in this hub.

Elena: hear, hear!

The three girls clink glasses and take a sip of the clear liquid.

_Juliet: We, only have two more housemates to introduce tonight and since the others are getting so well at the moment we might as well get right to it. Our next housemate is a professor of history, and could make an interesting addition to our otherwise relatively young household. Proud to introduce, ALARIC! (Alaric enters, and waves) How are you feeling tonight Alaric?_

_Alaric: I'm not going to lie; this is a little, weird for me. Not exactly what I'm used to._

_Juliet: I'll try to make you comfortable; however I can't guarantee the other housemates will behave themselves._

_Alaric: Well that's…reassuring thank you._

_Juliet: hahahahahahah, well do you have any strategies that might help yourself make it through this competition? _

_Alaric: umm…I don't…. I was just thinking of winging it to be perfectly honest. _

_Juliet: The others have gone through with strategies in mind, I can tell you that much. _

_Alaric: Good for them, I guess._

_Juliet: I'm hoping it will be good for you to somehow. You can go on through now, let's give him our round of applause, ALARIC!_

_Alaric: Thank you (rushes off)_

Klaus, Stefan and Jeremy are lounging back in the day beds looking at the entrance gate, the subject has turned to family.

Klaus: Sooo, have you lot got any siblings?

Jeremy: yeah, yeah I got a big sister, she's not around that much though, she mainly just hangs around with her boyfriend. I mean they practically live together.

Stefan: My god Jeremy, how old are you?

Jeremy: 16, 17 next month.

Stefan: Well, that's..erm

Klaus: that's young

Stefan: yeah

The gate opens and Alaric enters, with a quick look around the backyard he spots the other three.

Alaric: Hey!

Klaus: Hey mate, come join us.

Alaric wonders over taking in the scenery and feel of his new home as he walks over.

Klaus: I'm Klaus, this is Stefan, and that over is…Jeffery was it?

Jeremy: Jeremy, nice to meet you man.

Alaric: I'm Ric

Klaus: (points to the pizza oven nearby) That right other there is the Pizza Oven, and I'm beginning to feel like see needs a name.

Stefan: What make you think it's a she?

Klaus: I don't know, she just seems to have a very feminine quality about her don't you think? (looks around at the others)

Alaric: I, think that it's a pizza oven.

_Juliet: Wow, those boys are really hitting it off don't you think? Last, but certainly not least, it is time to introduce our final housemate for this evening. Though Originally from Bulgaria, Mystic Falls has come to claim her as their own, please make her feel welcome, KATARINA PETROVA! (Katarina walks on and smiles sweetly, hugging Juliet)_

_Katarina: I'm here now; ready to get this thing started._

_Juliet: I have a few questions to ask you before you join your housemates; first off, what are your hopes for the big brother competition?_

_Katarina: I'm not going to lie to you Juliet, that $25,000 is looking pretty good, and from what I've heard some of those boys I'll be meeting in the house don't seem to bad themselves._

_Juliet: Are you implying that you would be open to beginning a romance inside the Big Brother House? _

_Katarina: Well… I'm not about to lie, I do like attention._

_Juliet: Do you have any strategies prepared for the competition?_

_Katarina: Prepared? No. I have a good habit of making up plans as I go and that strategy has been working pretty well for me so far. _

_Juliet: Let's hope that it will continue to work, and give a massive round of applause for tonight's final housemate, KATARINA!_

_Katarina: Time to shine! _

Katarina enters via the chat room were the rest of the girls are sitting on the couch, in the middle of a get-to-know-you session. Elena does a double take as she notices Katarina at the door. Both girls look shockingly similar with chestnut hair, brown eyes and small, delicate frame.

Katarina: Oh, my god, this is what it would be like if I had an identical twin sister.

Elena stands awkwardly, walking over to meet the newest member of the Big Brother family.

Elena: Erm…hi, I'm Elena.

Katarina: Katarina Petrova (shakes hand with Elena)

Caroline: (noticing the awkward tension between the two rises to the occasion by grabbing the last remaining champagne glass and offering it to Katarina) would you like some champagne?

Katarina: I would love some; thank you (Takes the champagne and immediately begins to sip)

_Juliet: Alright, now our first eight housemates have been introduced to their new environment. But why has Big Brother decided to spate the girls from the boys? What special plans does he have in store for them, and where are the other eight housemates? All will be revealed so stay tuned for our next edition of Big Brother, Vampire Diaries style, when we are indroced to the infamous Bog Brother! I am your host Juliet and thank you for reading._

**Please Get Reviewing! I am happy to recieve ideas for future chapters and also questions you would like to ask the houemates, something tells me that Big Brother will be able to make them answear! **


End file.
